My One and Only True Love
by babbygurl1
Summary: I love Edward and Bella, but this is my own original fiction story and if you want Bella and Edward mush don't read please otherwise go ahead, sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I love Edward and Bella, but this is my own original fiction story and if you want Bella and Edward mush don't read please otherwise go ahead


	2. Chapter 2

Today is just a regular day in Forks, except there is no school. So today I am at Edward's since Charlie is at work. I swear it is so tiring having to put on this act and having to hide what I truly am. Today the Cullens and I are having a picnic outside(even through I am the only who is going to eat anything) since they live in a secluded area where they can be in the sunlight. Emmet is of course being Emmet and he and Edward are just tossing around the baseball. Esme and Carlisle are bringing out the food. I offered to help, but they said there was no need and to just relax. Rosalie was flipping through a magazine with an aggravated look on her face. Jasper and Alice were talking. I don't know about what because truthfully I was not paying attention. Every once in awhile Edward would glance at me and smiled. I smiled back of course, but it was not a full smile. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I was not paying attention to my surroundings and I did not see the one person I thought I would never see again, Antonio. It felt as if I was in a sort of hazy dream, I could not breath. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at this person that was intruding on their property. They just watched as he approached me.

He said in a happy and passionate voice " Izzie" Next thing I know he pulls me into the most passionate kisses.

Everyone is shocked and just stares at us kissing and we are just oblivious to the whole world. We are so caught up in are reunion/make out that we do not realize Edward coming near us. I would have never of stopped kissing him if it were not for Edward saying in a deadly menacing voice " Bella, who is this?"

We finally stopped kissing, but Antonio still held on to my waist. I was so was overjoyed, but sad because I have Antonio back, but I have hurt Edward immensely. But I couldn't find the words to speak so when Antonio feels me stiffen he says " I am her husband and who are you might I ask?"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was in shock and they were eyeing Edward to see if he was going to do anything drastic. I love Antonio, but he did not have to be so rude.

Before anything physical would happen Esme interjected and said " Why don't we go inside with this."

Everyone stopped what the were doing and did as Esme said and started filing into the house. I looked at Antonio and gave him a weary look. He just smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and we walked inside the house. We all went into the living room since Esme thought that we should be comfortable so they could get over the shock. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward sat on the long sofa. Carlisle and Esme sat in the chairs between everyone. While Antonio and I sat on the love seat across from Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. Edward just stared at us as if Antonio was an intruder that needed to be killed and me like I betrayed him.

Everyone just sat in a awkward silence. Then Edward said " What do you mean you are her husband, I don't remember ever hearing Bella say she was married and I don't see a ring on her finger."

Antonio glanced at me and said in a casual manner " Do I need to spell it out for you I-am- her-husband. As for the rings I don't know about Izzie, but I have mine around my neck." and then he pulled out his necklace that had his wedding ring on it.

Antonio and everyone else looked at me for confirmation and I looked at Antonio and said " Tony, don't look at me like that, I have mine" and then I pulled my necklace out of my shirt which held my engagement ring and wedding ring.

Antonio looked at me with so much love I had to stop myself from kissing him in front of everyone in light of the current situation. Everyone looked shocked.

Then Edward said, " 1. What is your name? 2. How could you not tell me you were married Bella? 3. When did you ever get married and Who is Izzie?".

Antonio look at Edward and said, " My name is Antonio Borgia, but Izzie calls me Tony and also close friends…".

I interjected by saying " 1. Edward I didn't tell you I was married because I thought Tony was dead 2. Tony and also close friends call me Izzie, but my real name is Isabella Orsini-Borgia and as when Tony and I were married well we were married on June 16, 1495".

Everyone looked at me in shock and then Edward said, " Bella, you're a vampire?"

Then I looked at Antonio and said " Why don't we start from the beginning" .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explanations

Antonio looked at me and I knew he knew that I needed to tell them the truth because he knew it was eating me inside.

Edward said again, " Bella you're a vampire?"

I said, " Yes Edward, Antonio and I both are vampires…"

Before I could say anything Carlisle asked both Tony and I "What are your powers?"

Antonio and I looked at each other and Antonio said, " Well, I am very fast, I have mind control, I have the ability to turn myself human somewhat that's why I can eat, stay in the sunlight without shining brightly among other human things and I can sense wherever Izzie is and what she is feeling and what she is thinking"

Everyone looked at him shocked and Edward looked at him with so much hate I thought he was going to do something drastic like attack Tony because anyone could see the pure hatred Edward had for Tony just because he knew how I felt, could sense where I was, and especially because he could read my mind. Tony looked at me and so did the others so I said in a hesitant voice, " I can also sense where Tony is, how he feels, and what he is thinking, I can also turn myself human, and I can control conflicts feelings onto people such as happiness, depression, hate, pain, and many other things as well".

Everyone looked of course still shocked then Alice asked " How did you become a vampire?"

Then I said, " Well, to understand I have to tell you everything".

Then Edward said, " Don't leave anything out, give all the details".

Then Tony smirked and asked Edward, " You want us to tell you every detail? Are sure about that?"

I wanted to tell Tony to stop being mean, but Edward interjected by saying something I never thought I would ever hear, " Yes, EVERY detail"

I looked at everyone and then I looked at Edward. Then Tony and I both said, " Well let's start from the very beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

It is May 28,1481 and I am 5 years old. Papa is very strict he says that if I am to have friends I have to be careful because they could betray and hurt me. I looked at Papa and giggled when he said this because being only 5 I think 'why would anyone want to betray or hurt me?'. Papa gets angry and shakes me and tells me this is not a laughing matter that only the strong survive. When he shakes me I start crying because his grip on my arms is very tight. Then when he sees me crying he lifts my chin up in an iron grip and says to me " Isabella stop crying and wipe your face. You are a Orsini and Orsinis are not weak. When someone looks at you they should fear you and feel inferior to you. Do you understand me Isabella?".

I wipe my face, look at Papa and say with a determined look " Yes Papa. I am a Orsini and I am not weak and I put fear in others hearts when they put their eyes upon me"

Papa smiles at me and says " That is right my daughter and do not anyone tell you different. Now go and play with your friends" Then he kisses my forehead and I run off to play with my friends.

My friends Alessia, Agata, Amico, and Argo and I are playing in the marketplace since I did not want to stay at home. We are running toward to knifes to look at them. Then I accidentally dropped my ring Papa gave me because it was too big on me, Papa said I would grow into it. I told my friends I dropped my ring and I was going to go get it while they looked at the knifes and they said alright. I was searching for my ring when I finally found it on the ground next to the shadowed entrance way to the Borgia's castle. I ran over to pick up my ring and as I went to pick it up another hand touched mine. It was a boy. He looked around my age. He smiled at me and I smiled back and then he gave me my ring back. Then he said in the sweetest voice " Hi, what's your name?".

I smiled and said " My name is Isabella Orsini. What's yours?"

He said, "My name is Antonio Borgia. Do you want to play with me? And if you don't mind my asking how old are you?"

I smiled and said " Alright, I am 5. How old are you?"

He smiled even more and said, " I am 5 too. Do you know how to hunt?"

I looked at him and said, "No, why would I want to hunt?"

He looked at me and said " Because it's fun. Come with me I'll teach you" Then he grabbed my hand and we headed off to the forest. I had so much fun with Antonio. He is really sweet and I like him a lot. When I got home I was dirty, but I had the brightest smile on face. When Papa, Mama, and my brothers and sisters looked at me in degust. Mama came up to me and yelled at me and said, " Isabella your filthy and your beautiful dress is ruined. What is wrong with you child?" Then my smile came instantly off because I know I upset Mama.

Then Papa said in a dangerously calm voice, " Everyone leave so I can speak with Isabella." They did as he said without question and it was just Papa and I in the room. Papa was sitting at the head of the table when he motioned me to come over and I did. Then he said to me " Isabella what is this I hear about you playing with Antonio Borgia?"

I looked at Papa and said " Papa we were just playing and he is my friend." Then my father looked at me so fiercely it made me shake.

Then he said, " He is not your friend. He and the rest of the Borgias are our enemies."

I looked at him and said " Papa how can he be my enemy? He is sweet and we have fun together. Can't we be friends?"

Papa then looked at me and said " Isabella do you like him?"

Then I smiled and said " Yes, I like him. He is very sweet."

Papa then had this look on his face then smiled and said " Alright Isabella you can be friends with him".

I smiled and kissed Papa on the cheek and went to get ready for bed.

9 years later…

Tony and I were in the forest like usual, our prey of the day in our sacks. Tony and I were just lying on the grass next to each other. Then Tony said " Hey Izzie, do you remember when I first called you Izzie and you first called me Tony".

I smiled and said, " Of course we were 6 years old. You called me Izzie when I caught 2 rabbits in my trap. Then I asked you why you called me Izzie and you said ' We're friends aren't we? Don't you think we should call each other by names no one else calls us?' Then I said ' Yes, we should and from now on I am going to call you Tony'" Tony and I looked at each other laughed. Then I playfully pushed him. Then he did the same to me. Then the next thing I know Tony and I are wrestling in the grass and then he is on top of me. We look at each other then Tony leans into me and then our lips touch. Afterwards, Tony and I smile and look at each other. We both realized right at that moment our lives would never be the same.


End file.
